Nine: Nine Tailed Pup
by MarshalltheAngel
Summary: A pup comes into Adventure Bay after running away from a village. One PAW Patrol pup notices her and recognizes her. Who is she?


Nine

Nine-Tailed Pup

"I can't stay here any longer! I'm too dangerous," a pup said as she ran away from a rural village. The village was burning and it looked like it was her that caused it. "I'm a curse! I can't be here. I have to keep low," she said. She scavenged a bit to find a bit of food and some maps. "Huh," she said. "This Adventure Bay place seems to be peaceful and has a wide scale of trees. I can live here," she said. "The next train is due five minutes from now. It's a good thing I can get there in three minutes," she said.

In Adventure Bay, the pups were playing hide-and-seek. It was Rocky's turn to be it and everyone searched for a hiding spot. After a few minutes, everyone was in a good spot. All except Zuma, that is. He can't find a hiding spot and even if he found a good hiding spot, it was already taken. "Sorry, Zuma," everyone would whisper. The clock was ticking and he was going to be it in no time. "Where should I hide? Where to? Where to?" he said. Then, he found this small crevice for him to squeeze in. "Ha! Rocky will never find me here," he said. Then, a very loud sound came. It was the train.

"Off…I…go!" the pup said. "Phew! Good thing no one saw me or else I'd be jailed!" she said. "Now, where to take shelter before I go the forest?" she said. She saw a small crevice by the train station. "Perfect!" she said. She squeezed in and made herself feel at home. "Oh, this feels warm," she said feeling something soft. "Uh, whoever you are, this is my hiding place," Zuma said. The pup instantly recognized the voice. "Zuma?" she asked. "Yes, what is it?" he asked. "Don't you remember me?" she asked. "How can I look at you when all I see is your body and not your face?" Zuma said. "Yeah, it is a bit tight with the two of us here," she said. "Wait. Let me make room," Zuma said.

"Zuma, where are you?" Rocky said. "The game is over! You win," Rocky said. "Chase, can you get his scent?" Rocky asked. Chase sniffed the air. "He's near," Chase said. He sniffed towards the train station. "No fair! He's in the station!" Rubble said. "No. He's not in the station," Chase said. He kept sniffing until he found the crevice. "He's in here," Chase said. "But, I also smelled someone unfamiliar," he said. "Let me take a look," Marshall said. He took a look in the crevice. "I know those eyes," he said. "Guys, I'll tell them to get out of the crevice. Get on your defensive armor," he said.

"I can't believe it's you, Chronicle!" Zuma said. "It's been years!" he said. "It looks like your fine," Chronicle said. "How about you Chronicle? Are you fine?" Zuma asked. Chronicle looked at the ground. "Oh. Accidentally burned another village?" he asked. "Uh-huh," she said. "You didn't mean it, did you?" Zuma asked. "No, I didn't. They wanted to kill me then I accidentally unleashed some beams that looked like the power that destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah," she said. "Don't worry, Chronicle. You'll be safe here," Zuma said. "Zuma get on your Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Marshall yelled.

Chronicle was startled and she instantly unleashed a beam. The ground was destroyed by the force of the beam. "Oh no!" she said. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" she said. "I-I've k-killed Zuma!" she said not seeing him around. "Whoa, that was strong!" Zuma said. "Oh, thank God you're still alive!" Chronicle said. But, something caught her attention. "How did you get into that armor?" she asked. "Requip Magic," he said. "What?" she asked.

Marshall and the others went down the cratered ground. "I knew it was the Nine-Tailed Pup!" Marshall said. "You know about me?" Chronicle asked. "Legend says that the nine-tailed pup has eyes of silver and gold, which are exactly your eyes," he said. Everyone looked at Chronicle. Her left eye was silver and the other was gold. Her fur was white as snow and looked like it was softer than the softest pillow. Her tail had a brown lining and so did her ears. "Legend also says that it – or for this matter she – is so powerful that she can stop time, destroy kingdoms, and bring the dead back to life no sweat!" Marshall continued. Chronicle looked at the ground. "I never meant to destroy places. I wanted to live in peace but every time I find somewhere peaceful, people either make fun of me, or try to kill me," she said. "You don't have control over your magic, huh?" Marshall said. Chronicle gave a nod. "Don't worry. We'll help you," Marshall said.

They went to the forest, the safest place to stay if you're just going to cause havoc and danger. "Feel the energy of nature as it goes through your body," Marshall said. "Close your eyes and transfer it to your mind, heart, and soul," he said. Chronicle did so. "Do you feel anything?" Marshall asked. Chronicle gave a nod. "Now harvest that energy and let it out like this!" he said. A circle appeared in front of Marshall and he pointed it to a rock. "Ice Magic: Total Freeze," he said. Ice and snow went out of the sphere and hit the rock. It became solid ice. "Your turn," Marshall said. Chronicle did what Marshall said. She felt nature's energy go into her. She made it transfer through her body and the she harvested it. She tried to do magic, but she failed. "Oh, man," she said. "Don't worry, Chronicle. There are more to be learned. If you can't learn from us, you can learn from two more teachers," Marshall said.

Marshall called for his brother Ares. "What do you need help with?" Ares asked. "Our new friend needs help controlling her magic," Marshall said. "Okay. Look at me," Ares said to Chronicle. "The universe is endless and everything has endless possibilities. Our source of power is our gems. But our gem gets the source from the universe. Feel the sun's light in you. If you feel something, try this," Ares said. He looked at the rock that was ice and he barked. It unleashed red biting teeth. It destroyed the rock completely. "Try it," Ares said.

Chronicle felt the sunlight. She tried barking to unleash what Ares unleashed, but to no avail. "I'll never learn," she said. She started crying and she started turning blue. It unleashed an aura that engulfed all of them. Marshall and Ares started crying as well. "Chronicle, please calm down!" Marshall said. Chronicle started to stop crying. It stopped the aura. "Okay, that was weird," Ares said. "You still have one teacher. Actually, make that two," Ares said.

After a few minutes, Elizabeth and Meliodas came to the forest. "Uh, what's with the tattoos?" Chronicle asked. "Ooh and I like her eye!" she said. "Thanks," Elizabeth said. "What's the problem?" Meliodas asked. "Chronicle can't control her magic," Marshall said. "We thought maybe you could teach her?" Ares said. "Alright, alright, alright," Meliodas said. "Magic is already something with us when we were born. Are you born?" Meliodas asked. "Yes. I was born to two dogs on a plain somewhere in Vancouver," she said. "Okay. Since you have magic since you were born, let's begin," Meliodas said. They taught everything they know to Chronicle. It still didn't work. "Thanks anyway," Chronicle said, smiling. "This was the most fun I had in weeks," she said. "I remember the time I was born. I saw my mother and father with large smiles on their faces. Those were my only remembrance of them that's left," she said. She started glowing gold. "I loved them so much," she said. Some flakes of gold were unleashed. "Wait a minute. You unleashed a beam of destruction when you're afraid. You unleashed manipulative magic when you were sad. You unleashed this gold flakes when you're happy. Chronicle, you can control magic with your emotions!" Marshall said. "Try feeling angry," Marshall said. She tried remembering the time when she got angry. "Okay. I remember this time when I went into a restaurant. They accused me of eating two plates of meat, when I only ate one!" she said. "I wanted to destroy them, but I knew I shouldn't," she said. "But I want to take revenge right now!" she said. A red flame appeared and it was unleashed to a nearby cliff. The cliff had a hole on the middle of it. "Don't tell me you'll go to that restaurant and kill everyone there," Ares said. "No. I won't," she said. "Thank you for helping me to control my magic," she said. "Sure thing, Chronicle," Marshall said. "Do you want to live here in Adventure Bay?" he asked. "Sure, but I'll be living here in the forest," she said. "Why? Don't you want to live with us in the Lookout? We can use your help with missions," he said. "You really think so? Okay!" she said.

That afternoon, she picked a house in the upgrades and lived in it. Later that night, she slept soundly in her new home.


End file.
